1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention is generally related to straps for securing bow string releases to the wrist and hand of an archer and is specifically directed to a wrap around strap for securing the release to the wrist and hand on either side of the thumb while permitting maximum freedom of movement of the thumb.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Archery is a sport that continues to grow in popularity. As part of an archer's typical array of eqquipment, the bow string release mechanism has become commonplace. Such releases engage the bow string and secure it as the string is drawn by the archer. When fully drawn, the archer releases the string through the release mechanism. This provides several advantages over the historic method of drawing the string with the hand and fingers. First, as the draw force has increased, with 150 pound bows now common, the strain on the hand and fingers can be substantial. Second, the release can be set to have a standard release stroke and pressure, providing for a more consistent and accurate performance. In addition, properly designed releases reduce the wear and tear on the bow string through repeated use. Also, releases can provide better control of the seating and release of the arrow, enhancing overall accuracy and performance of the archer.
A wide variety of release mechanisms are available, ranging from simple string loop systems to sophisticated caliper mechanisms with calibrated stroke and pressure control devices. A good source of a wide range of information relating to bow string releases in general can be found in the numerous patents to Paul Peck and/or Lynn Tentler, all assigned to Tru-Fire Corporation, the assignee of the subject application.
Many of the release mechanisms are secured to the archer's hand and wrist by means of a wrist strap. This further distributes the forces the archer is subjected to when drawing and releasing the bow string. A number of wrist strap assemblies have been shown and described in patents issued to Paul Peck and/or Lynn Tentler and assigned to Tru-Fire Corporation, the assignee of the subject invention. The prior art straps range from simple wrist loops to sophisticated structures having finger pads, palm pads and quick release wrist straps for providing a release mechanism mounting device that accurately positions the hand for enhancing archer performance while at the same time providing good distribution of the bow string draw forces throughout the hand, wrist and arm to reduce fatigue and increase performance of the archer.
The subject invention is most closely related to wrist straps of the type shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,497 issued to Garvison and U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,989 issued to Sutton. Each of these patents shows a bow string release device with an operating release mechanism secured to a strap, with the trigger mechanism attached to a flat, non-stretchable base adapted to be placed in palm of the hand. A finger pad is provided at an outer edge of the base for permitting the archer to wrap the fingers around the base to secure it in the palm. In the best mode of this strap assembly, the base extends up above the palm such that it may be folded over the back of the hand. A thumb hole is provided in the base so that the base can extend beyond the thumb and once wrapped over the top of the hand be secured about the wrist behind the thumb. A releasable strap is secured to the base for securing the strap assembly about the wrist, behind the thumb.
While this strap has been popular over the last several years, it has some significant shortcomings. The thumbhole, by design, restricts movement of the thumb. Also, the base edge behind the thumb hole can press against the thumb, causing discomfort and, after repeated uses, can even lead to chaffing of the skin. Moreover, the front edge of the base can restrict the movement of the index finger, which is usually the trigger finger, and can press against and chafe the skin behind the index finger when the bow is drawn.
Another disadvantage with this design is the difficulty in placing the strap mechanism on and securing it to the hand and wrist. Typically, the archer has to place the base pad in the palm, grasp the finger pad and wrap his fingers around the pad, after which the free hand is used to wrap the pad over the top of the hand and on to the back of the hand as the thumb is placed through the thumb hole. The free hand is then used to grasp the free strap end and place it through and secure it to the buckle also provided on the base. The strap is then tightened and fastened about the wrist.
While the resulting strap has provided favorable results with respect to distribution of force and improvements in consistency and accuracy, it is unwieldy to use and is uncomfortable for the great majority of archers. Therefore, there is a need for a strap assembly that meets or exceeds the force distribution and accuracy improvement capability of the known straps while at the same time providing comfort during use and providing an easier method for securing the strap to the hand and wrist.